Give it to Me
by A. C. Potter
Summary: Annabeth and Percy get it on after a good spar. M for smut.
1. Annabeth

**A/N: I'm doing this for you guys 'cause I feel like a huge douche for not going into detail with the other one. I'm just gonna leave it as is! However, I'm still being a semi-douche 'cause I haven't actually written the smut for this. Teasing you all, to say the least. It's bloody 12 in the afternoon and I've yet to sleep. Let me do so, please? I promise I'll finish it tonight, though. Cheers for reading! x **

**EDIT: Clearly this didn't go through, seeing as one of my reviews mentioned this story shouldn't be rated M. Ah, but it should, my dear. Seeing as I plan to update, yes? :) It's 8 PM and I'm well rested, so expect it soon. **

A battle cry of sheer brutality escaped her lips as she charged at the hay dummy, dagger in hand. She punctured a gaping hole in the stomach of the figure and watched as hay spill out of it, imaging it to be an actual battle scene with real blood and a real person. She contemplated a few decent strategies before deciding upon simply going in for the kill. She wiped her dagger on the leg of her pants and ran at the dummy with full speed, driving her knife right into its neck. She pulled it out swiftly, scattering the Arena floor with hay.

Fortunately for Annabeth, the Arena was completely empty, giving her all the training space she needed. Admittedly, it was somewhat petty of her to be training against hay dummies; she was already far more advanced than that. However, she figured it to be okay to cut herself some slack and work more on battle plan and structure as opposed to actually brushing up on her attack.

For a moment, she wondered exactly why the Arena was so deserted. Perhaps there was some sort of event going on? Or maybe everyone was just lazy today. She decided against wasting time on pondering the 'why's and decided to get to the action. Besides, if Chiron really needed her for anything important, she was sure he'd be able to find her. Abandoning her other thoughts and clearing her mind, she grabbed a new hay dummy and stared it down for a moment before allowing plans and strategies to fill her head to the brink.

Before she had time to strike, however, she heard the door creak opened from behind her. She decided not to let it distract her, because to be quite frank, she probably didn't really care about whoever had just come in. Perhaps she'd impress them with her skill, she wondered and almost chuckled to herself. But that contemplated chuckle soon turned into a sudden gasp when she felt an arm snake around her waist and a hand slip over her eyes. Her first instinct was to jab her dagger in whoever chose to violate her in such a way, so she did exactly that. However, when she smashed the sharp tip into the knuckles of the hand shielding her eyes, the skin repelled it immediately. This could have only meant one thing.

"Percy Jackson! How dare you sneak up on me like that?" She spat, whipping around to see his face. A smirk made its way across his lips and he shrugged, raising his eyebrows. "How could I not? Very rarely do I ever find you in a vulnerable position, and when I do, why not take advantage of it?" He was trying desperately to skate around offending her, but he also wanted to have a little fun. "Because it's wrong to take advantage of someone. Especially if that certain someone happens to be your girlfriend." She pointed out in a very matter-of-fact tone, wiping her dagger off again.

Percy grinned sheepishly and kicked a bit of dirt up from the arena floor, looking up at Annabeth. "Sorry, Wise Girl." He said, making a little kissy face at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and disregarded his silly face, grabbing her dagger again. "I brought my sword," He said, grabbing Riptide from his pocket. "Wanna spar, m'lady?" Annabeth turned to face him, contemplating his offer. "Why not?" She decided, and took her place on the right of the Arena. "Ready when you are."

"Shall I go easy on you?" Questions like that made her angry. Especially when he asked them with that cocky little smile of his. "Absolutely not. Don't think that solely because you're invulnerable that you can beat me in a spar." She spat, kicking up some dirt off the floor. "I think you'd hit me if I were to respond the way I want to that; even so, it wouldn't hurt." He added, and readied himself just as she had. "Less talk, more fight." She snapped to shut him up, and it did exactly that.

Lunging at him with her regular battle reflex, she went straight for his throat. When he didn't jump back is when she realised that even if she were to jam it right into his Adam's Apple, it wouldn't do more than push him back because of the force. She grunted a bit when she came to this, but had no time to waste on scolding herself for such stupidity, seeing as his sword had just grazed her hip.

Thankfully her armor shielded her skin from any damage, but she still felt as though he wasn't giving it his all. "I told you-" She took in a deep breath and hooked her arm, trying to get him in the hip as payback and a bit of a scare, but was caught off-guard when he managed to block it. "Not to go easy on me." She said between her teeth, jabbing and swinging at him some more.

"Cool it, Wise Girl." He said casually, as if they were conversing over coffee rather than mid-duel. "I don't want to take that pretty little head off or anything." If her cheeks weren't already red enough, they just grew much redder. "As if you could! Simply because I can't do any damage on you doesn't mean I'm not a better fighter!" Annabeth was engulfed in the battle; a drop of sweat skimmed her cheek and fell to her rapidly rising and falling chest. She watched Percy's eyes follow the drop down to the line of her cleavage, and she knew this was her opportunity to strike. She may not have had another one like this.

Jumping to the side, she curled her arm around his waist and brought her dagger right below the small of his back, not even daring to touch it slightly. "Never," She started between heavy inhales and exhales. "Let your opponent distract you." Green eyes met grey, and she knew then and there that she had taken the cake for this spar.

He dropped his sword and raised his hands in defeat. "All right." He said, but reached around before she had the chance to gloat and wrenched her dagger from her curled fingers. Dipping to the ground, he grabbed his own sword and held both up in one hand, high above his head and well above her own. "But you can only count that as a win for you and a loss for me if you can retrieve your weapon, Miss Chase."

Annabeth huffed and reached up with one arm, then let it fall to her side and slap her leg. "No. Just give it to me, Percy." Even he could hear the irritation in her voice. All the better, he thought. "Sorry, what?" That cocky little smirk found its way on his mouth again as he dangled her knife above her. "I said give it to me." Growling that last bit, she folded her arms across her chest and gave him the Annabeth glare. If looks could kill, she'd definitely have blood on her hands.

"Give it to you?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Give it to me, now." And that's when it hit him. "Oh, I'll give it to you, all right." He said, tossing both of their weapons aside. Before she had the chance to grab hers, he took her by the waist and pushed her up against the wall, towering over her. "Percy, wh-" He swallowed the last of her inquiry with a kiss to the lips so passionate, he practically forced her to kiss him back.

Annabeth hardly protested, however. He noted the weak shove she gave to his hips, attempting to push him away from her, probably just so she could say she tried. He knew she didn't want to though, and she knew it too. His lips broke apart from hers, puncturing the silence with a sloppy wet smack. He made his way down to the pulse on her neck and dabbed it with his tongue, hearing her inhale sharply as he did so. "Don't be a tease." She said in such a way that he would have never guessed how bothered and hot she was if his hand hadn't been stroking her thigh.

But that was Annabeth, he concluded, nipping slightly to try for a reaction. He'd always imagined her to be a loud one; a screamer, if you will. But she was the exact opposite. So quiet that it was almost insulting to him. She's the kind of girl who could answer the phone, mid-fuck, and the only thing that would give it away would be Percy in the background whimpering away like a little puppy.

He felt her hand in his hair after a few long minutes of teasing her sensitive spot, shoving him down to her collarbone. Percy took this as his hint to do something, to do anything before she lost interest and went to clean the stables. He almost chucked at the thought of her wanting to clean horse-shit more than shag him, seeing as she had actually stated that once after getting frustrated with him in bed.

He ran his tongue along her prominent bone then pushed the straps of her shirt down with his hands, still securing her to the wall. "Wait." She said, pushing him back away from her. He looked up as if he had done something wrong, but she slipped by him and grabbed one of the brooms that was generally used for a clean up after a good spar. She walked over to the door and slid it through both handles, pulling on the two to make sure her broom trick had worked.

After confirming her success, she walked back over and pulled her hair out of the tie, then back up again in a neater fashion. He watched in awe, admiring her quick transition from 'genius who just remembered to lock the door' to 'hot girlfriend'. As soon as she stopped fussing with her elastic band, he reached to the back of her head and pulled it out, disregarding the annoyed look she gave him.

"Do you live to piss me off? Don't touch." She slapped his hand and took the elastic again, pulling it up once more. "If you say so." He pulled his hands-up-in-surrender gesture once more, but he was quite satisfied with himself when she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him down again.

Annabeth arched her back to his touch in dire attempts to bring him closer to her. The fiery pit her stomach had turned into had become unignorable, as well as the tingling sensation between her legs. She thrust herself up against his leg and he pushed his hand between the both of them to get to her. The front of her jeans were warm, and his stomach flipped at the very feel of her. He was already imagining his hand between her legs, pleasing her with every stroke of his calloused finger tips.

Annabeth interrupted his beautiful thought process with a jerk of her knee to his thigh, probably to let him know that he wasn't satisfying her to full extent. The fact Annabeth seemingly thought she was taking charge pissed him off, so instead of tending to her needs, he simply straightened his back and looked her in the eyes.

She glanced at his wet lip; the ones he had just been using to leave his mark all over her neck. "Mh." She mumbled, which probably meant something along the lines of 'can I help you?' Percy, however, didn't budge. He just stared at her.

"What?" She asked, annoyance dressing her voice. He stared her down for a few more seconds before saying, "You're making me feel inferior to you, and I am most certainly not inferior to you." He states in a way that he hopes comes across as stern. She, however, rolls her eyes and focuses her attention somewhere near the bleachers. "Yes you are. Now finish what you-" He slipped a hand over her mouth before she could finish that. "Really, Chase?" Oh, the benefits of being big, invulnerable and scary, he thought, stroking her nose with his thumb. He mumbled something she thought to be 'you won't be saying that while you're screaming my name' and proceeded to drop to his knees in front of her.

Annabeth furrowed her brow and looked down at him, watching as he proceeded to unbutton her pants and slide them down her legs. "What are you-" Before interrupting her once more, he pulled them down to her ankles and under her feet, securing her so she didn't fall. "Quiet." A bold move for Percy. Not many people would have the, for a lack of a better word, 'balls' to tell Annabeth to be quiet. To his surprise, however, she shut right up when he slid two fingers across the dampened fabric of her panties.

He kissed the soft skin right below her navel, resting a hand on her stomach. He could feel her shallow breaths and he smiled to himself, poking his tongue from between his lips and running it downward to the lace hem of her delicates.

Percy had never done something to a woman like this in all of his years, but he had figured he'd watched enough porn in his time to know the basics of pleasing a woman. Of course, he fought the urge to roll his eyes at the very thought of it, Annabeth would end up completely different from other women and end up making him look like a huge douche bag.

How badly can you mess up on giving a girl oral? He asked himself, just as he hooked his fingers around the silky fabric and slid it down, only realising just how wet she was when he finally tossed them to the side. He licked his lips once, twice, thrice for good measure and took a deep breath, thanking the gods for the fact she had her eyes closed. The last thing he'd need would be her, watching him like a hawk as he tried to get her off.

Remembering the conversation he had moments prior to his ballsy decision (it's hard to remember anything when you can practically smell the scent of Annabeth's arousal), he roughly grabbed a hold of her thigh and hoisted it up onto his shoulder. Although it was late June, there was still a bit of a chill in the air that managed to squeeze in from under the door, giving Annabeth a light dusting of goose bumps on her stomach and thighs. Percy knew that wouldn't be a problem for much longer, though.

Without any further ado, he slid in a finger to warm her up. One, two, three, but not quite four. He pumped in and out of her until her inhalation process grew heavier, stopping just before she had the chance to come. "Dammit." She said, partially because she was really getting into it, and partially because she had been expecting something more than a lousy hand-job, but she'd be lying if she said it didn't feel good.

Percy's satisfaction with her last comment was enough to bring that smirk back. He made sure her eyes were on him before dragging his tongue up the length of his fingers. Annabeth's bangs stuck to her flushed face from sweat as she watched him taste her on his hand. "Percy, can you...?" He thought about saying something like 'Of course, baby. Anything for you.' But decided it would be a lot more fun to fuck around with her.

"Can I what?" He asked, ignoring the look she gave him yet again. "Can you just... just..." She turned her hand in a circle, probably to tell him to proceed, but he wanted to hear the words from her mouth. "English, babe. I don't do sign language." She rolled her eyes and went to push him down to her, but he wouldn't budge. "Say it first." He prompted, pinching her inner thigh.

"Just... finish me off, please?" As much as he would have liked to pick on her some more, the little pout she pulled was enough to jab him right in the soft spot. "Yeah, yeah." He agreed securing her thigh and trailing kisses up the middle until he reached her center.

Giving your girlfriend oral for the first time is definitely a nerve-wracking thing. Especially with someone who's as hard to please as Annabeth. He decided he'd take one for the team, however, and just have to face the rejection if she didn't like it.

Percy flexed his tongue to a point and ran it up her, length wise. As if the taste of her and the feel of her on his tongue hadn't gotten him hard enough, the whimper that escaped her lips certainly did. He had never heard anything like that out of Annabeth in his entire life, and he knew then and there that he wasn't making any mistakes... yet. He made a mental note that if ever she was ready to fork his eyeballs out with her dagger, this would be a good way to win her back. He took a few seconds to regain composure, trying not to jizz all over himself like the teenage boy he was, and went in again.

This time, he had taken to spreading her lips with his thumbs and flicking his tongue over the bundle of nerves that caused her to arch her back in pleasure. This was just all too much for him. He had never imagined-well, yes he had, but it had never been this realistic-doing such unspeakable things to Annabeth. He flicked his tongue over her more and more, picking up the pace as she started breathing faster. Her chest falls were encouraging. So much so, that he brought his fingers up to her once more and started pumping in and out, one, two, three, four this time.

Annabeth's knees started shaking so violently, he thought she was going to fall right over. "Percy-oh!" She sighed, biting back a scream that she swallowed into a moan. His free hand dug into her hip to the point where she'd probably see a nice yellow bruise in a couple hours or so. He was throbbing down in the southern regions, to the point where he almost couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled his fingers out once more, but replaced them quickly with a flexed tongue. He pressed his index and middle finger to her center as he fucked her with his mouth, rubbing once, twice, and she's done. Annabeth threw her head back and groaned, bucking herself up against his mouth until she had finished completely. Sliding down onto his lap, she leaned her head back against the old wooden wall again, taking a few deep breaths.

"Where in the god's name did you learn to do that?" She asked, her post-orgasm voice like music to his ears. "'Dunno." He managed, realising his voice had dropped a few octaves. He cleared his throat to try to rid of the hoarse tone, but it only seemed to make it worse. Annabeth looked up from under sweat rimmed lashes and sighed, trying to lean in to kiss him. When she did, his hand brushed against her lower half and she shuddered, still very sensitive from whatever the hell he just managed to pull out of thin air and perform on her. "Sorry, sorry." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, still damp with her sweet juice. Annabeth pulled back and wiped her mouth, spitting on the ground. "Gross." She said and stood up surprisingly well, pulling her pants up to her waist and buttoning them once more.

Percy figured that moment of vulnerable, sweet and slightly drowsy Annabeth wouldn't last for long. Her moods were a very bittersweet concept, really. As sexy as dictator Annabeth was, cute, quiet, rosy cheeked Annabeth was pretty great, too. This was his first time ever seeing that side of her, his first time ever doing that to her, and his first time ever feeling like the biggest douche for wanting to say she totally owed him a blowjob now.

So much for romantic lover Percy, he thought as his horny teenager thoughts consumed his mind. He prayed deep inside that she wouldn't dress herself and walk away. He might just have to pin her again if that were the case, then he'd nag her forever about not being fair. However, he slumped back against the wall and watched her wipe her forehead and tie her hair again, the friction of her head against the wall messing it up nicely. Nicely in his eyes, seeing as Annabeth's sex hair was his favourite style she could ever wear. Blonde curls sticking up every which way, thick bangs swept to the side, just brushing the tips of her eyelashes. A thick fringe looked great on her, but she told him the only reason she wore it was to cover the acne on her forehead. He didn't even think it was all that bad.

Turning around to face him, she put a hand on her hip and stuck out a finger, waving it upward and telling him to stand up. "Give it to me." He said, toying with the phrase that had started all of this. "With pleasure." She smirked, cracking her knuckles and rimming his belt with her fingertips.

**A/N: Wahey! And, done. **

**Or shall I write Percy's bliss as well?**


	2. Percy

Percy noticed that Annabeth was taking her sweet time, but he was eager. So much so, that he couldn't keep himself from thrusting his hips into her hand, which only caused her to pull back and smack his nose, as if she were punishing a dog. "No." She said firmly, returning to tease the skin just above his belt buckle and below the hem of his t-shirt. Her fingers trailed up a thin line of dark hair to his navel, giving him a warm twist in his stomach. Gods, she was such a tease at times. He gulped, trying to swallow down a lump that was forming in his throat but he had no luck.

"Anna," he moaned, gripping her hips and pulling her closer. When would he learn his lesson? She pulled back and lifted an eyebrow with a scolding look on her face.

"What did I tell you?" She asked, obviously waiting for an answer before continuing. By that point, he was already hard to the point where he feared for the zipper on his jeans. She leaned in and pressed the tip of her nose to his, whispering right to his mouth. "Don't make me ask you again."

Percy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on something other than her sweet, strawberry scented breath. "Please, Annabeth. Please, don't do this to me." He begged, biting his bottom lip quite forcefully.

His pleading tone must have been enough to satisfy her and her unfathomable amounts of pride, because she unbuckled his belt right then. He made sure to keep his hands and hormones to himself, which was admittedly hard to do.

Annabeth Chase was full of surprises, really. That woman was so good at catching people off guard that one would almost doubt their ability to predict things at all after spending time with her. She most certainly surprised Percy when she dropped to her knees in front of him and tugged his pants down by the pockets. He hadn't actually expect her to, well, blow him.

She cupped him through the swim trunks he had been too lazy to change out of earlier, kneading the bulge with the palm of her hand. She dragged the waistband of his shorts down slowly, just to torture him and hear the sounds of his helpless moans. Annabeth admittedly loved being in control. Just the feeling of knowing she wore the pants was better than any high manageable.

She took his member into her hand, stroking it with languid hand motions, looking up at him every so often. His head was leaned back against the wall again, his Adams' apple sticking out prominently and shifting with every gulp he took. His eyes were still sealed shut, so she took a moment to admire his expressions as she stroked.

She took note of the stubble on his jaw line, fighting the urge to stand up and run her tongue along it, all the way down to his muscular neck and collar bone. Annabeth tried to ignore the wetness that was beginning to return in her panties and focus more on the thick cock that just so happened to be centimeters away from her mouth.

Without further ado, she wrapped her lips around the head and swirled her tongue over him a few times, growing more eager to please him as his moans grew louder. Annabeth kept in mind that her horrible gag reflex would but a very strong burden on her ability to give decent head, therefore making more work for herself in that process.

Just once, she decided, and ran her tongue down his length once for good measure, before plunging all eight and a half inches of him right down her throat. She pulled back, gasping for air and coughing a bit, but it was well worth it. His knees buckled and she grinned in spite of herself, stroking his shaft as she drew circles with her tongue on the tip of his cock.

Percy just couldn't control himself. Her soft, wet mouth wrapped around his dick was a feeling he wouldn't trade for anything. He grabbed a fist of her golden blonde locks and thrust himself deeper into her mouth, feeling her gag on the length.

He couldn't stop, he just couldn't. He fucked her throat raw until she was pink in the face, then pulled out to give her a moment to regain composure. "Percy-" She tried, but coughed up and spit out a bit of saliva before looking back up at him, her voice hoarse. He was waiting for her to punch him in the face and walk away, but she did something that surprised him even more. She slid her hand behind his back to push him a little bit way from the wall, tonguing his member in the process. Hell yeah no punishment, he thought to himself, but spoke too soon. Annabeth's fingers found the small of his back.

That one little place on the small of his back that sent jolts of electricity through his body, like a thousand lightening bolts at once. And guess what she did then? Decided it would be cool of her to stroke soft circles over it, sending Percy into a fit of violent shudders. She picked up the pace on his dick and stroked faster, pumping her mouth up and down as far as she could go without vomiting.

Percy lost himself right then and there. As soon as her hand found the spot, that's when he couldn't take it anymore. He bit his lip and moaned a loud moan, sounding suspiciously like her name. He released into her mouth and she held her lips there until he finished, swishing the hot, sticky liquid around her cheeks a couple of times. She spat it on the ground in one swift movement of her tongue, then another just to clear the taste. She hated when he did that. She just hated it.

Standing up, she pulled his jeans and shorts with her, buckling his belt then staring him in the eyes. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Jack-off Jackson?" A fun nickname she'd probably toy with whenever he came in under two minutes again.

"That's not f-nevermind." He went to rattle off on her about how she hadn't played a fair game, but after all, he had force-fucked her throat, which was a pretty douchey move to play on your girlfriend with a bad gag reflex. Part of him wondered how much of what she spit out was from his dick or her throat. She placed a kiss on his lips and he could taste himself, pulling back and looking at her for a second.

"No way, Jose. Not on my mouth." He smirked and laced his fingers around the back of her neck, stroking the little bits of loose hair. He was thoroughly exhausted, and he'd much rather sleep than stand around in an arena, where anyone could walk in at any time and see them in their current state. "Wanna sneak back into my cabin?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

She nodded and re-tied her hair so it wouldn't look so messy. "A curse is a curse, isn't it, Percy?" Chuckling, she ignored the look he shot her as they set off for cabin three.


End file.
